Electric power tools, such as sanding tools, often utilize electrical switches and switch actuation mechanisms to control the flow of electrical power to the tool. Proper design and placement of the switch and the switch actuation mechanism on an electric power tool, such as a power sander, can improve the design and operation of the sander. For example, if the switch actuation mechanism does not clearly indicate whether the switch is in an “ON” or “OFF” position, then the sander may inadvertently begin operating when the sander is connected to a power source. In addition, if the switch actuation mechanism is difficult to actuate, then power to the sander may be inadvertently disrupted while operating the sander.
In order to improve the performance of power sanding tools and other electric power tools, it may be desirable to have an improved switch assembly, including an improved switch actuation mechanism.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.